


Twisted

by Lilwoofs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Louie is evil tripet, also the classic villain was actually good guy is in one of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Let the truth be twistedLet my life be twistedI’ll be twisted it’s my turn.Aka: ‘evil’ Louie one shotsFour oneshots of Louie duck being ‘evil’
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Louie Duck & Flintheart Glomgold, Louie duck & ma beagle, more probably - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is the classic villain is not actually bad, staring ma beagle because why not, it also kinda based of my twisted ducktales animatic https://youtu.be/T1K7iKrCEtw also this chapter was written before I saw the description of the up and coming episode ‘the life and crimes of Scrooge mcduck’ and it kinda gave me the same vibe (from what I could tell from the description of course) so I thought that was fun

It happened when Scrooge was telling all the kids how he got the town. Huey had mentioned something about the Beagle boys, and then Scrooge finally told them the whole story.

Louie kept looking at the painting, something felt off. 

It didn’t take long to notice what it was. 

Once he did, it didn’t take him long to connect all the dots. He felt a little awkward sitting there.

He fidgeted around in his seat, he kept looking at everyone, at Scrooge, his mom, his brother and webby. 

Soon enough Scrooge finished telling the story with a smile 

Louie still felt the way, unable to under it now.

Scrooge dismissed them to their room, the three brothers walked to the shared room and sat down.

Louie laid on his bed and took a well deserved nap. 

——-

When Louie woke up he was the only one in the room.

Although soon Huey came and opened the door.

“Hey Huey” Louie then started “can we call a sibling meeting” Louie asked.

“Okay, but first we are planning to eat dinner, then Scrooge might tell us another one of his amazing story’s” Huey said. “I think it’s really neat that Scrooge is willing to share this history now” Huey said.

It was clear to Louie that he couldn’t do this, they wouldn’t believe him anyways. “Yeah it really is” Louie tried to agree “uh actually it wasn’t even that important you don’t need to call the meeting” Louie then said.

Huey gave him a confused look “uh okay” 

“I’ll be right down for dinner” Louie then said.

Huey then left the room. 

Louie then left the room too, taking a quick detour to webby’s room. 

“Hey webby” he greeted.

“Hello!!” She said happily.

“Can I tell you something?” He then asked.

“Ooo! Of course” webby said. “I was just working on my timeline of Scrooge, did you know that he defeated a dragon! A dragon! How cool is that” webby said as she finished sticking a note on her timeline.

“Right” Louie said, why would he even go to webby, of course he can’t tell her “well I think we are having dinner now” Louie then said.

“Okay!” Webby nodded.

They both walked down to the kitchen. 

Louie looked around. He can’t say anything to anyone here. 

He moved the food around on his plate, not eating as much as he normally does, he then dismissed himself earlier then everyone else. He went up to his room and opened the window.

Thanks to webby he knows how to safely climb down a window.

So that he did. He climbed down until he reached the bottom. 

He then ran to the gate 

He slid through the bars of the gate and then ran

He got aways from the house, it wasn’t to dark out, but it wasn’t bright out.

He then made it to the place he wanted.

The trash yard.

The place he’d normally never want to find himself in, but today was different. 

He couldn’t open the gate so he found a way to climb over it. 

Inside there was a bunch of Beagle boys.

Suddenly he was blindfolded, and carried and tired to a pole.

After a little bit the blindfold was taken off of him, and he was face to face with ma beagle.

“Ma! We got one of the mcduck kids!” One of the beagle boys pointed out.

“I can see that big time! Now what are you doing here?” She said to him. “Here to steal from me?!” She asked.

“No no!” Louie said. 

She didn’t look convinced.

“You see when I was looking at the painting in our house with Scrooge taking the deed to the town, I noticed that no one looked happy in it, so to sum it up I’m here to join you, and get the deed back” Louie tried his best to explain.

“Hmm” she looked skeptical.

“Don’t worry I have a plan” Louie said “and Please don’t kill me” louie mumbled 

“Why would you betray your family” she then asked. 

“Well I already said I noticed no one looked happy, and to be honest the fact that I didn’t really doubt myself when my mind said that that was a bad thing they did and that maybe the beagles where right, is pretty telling, so you want the deed back right?” Louie said. 

“Okay... you can untie him” ma beagle said.

“But ma what if he’s-“ one started.

“I said untie him!” She snapped.

“Okay” they said as they untied Louie. 

“So” she then said. “What’s the plan?” 

———

Louie returned to the mansion, because of Scrooge’s long winded story earlier that day louie now knew where the deed was. 

Also thanks to his nerd brother, he also new the size and with of the paper. 

So then he took some paper, replicated it and wrote. 

‘Hey Louie here sorry about your deed or whatever, but I think it rightfully belongs to ma beagle : ) ‘

That will definitely be a nice little surprise. To get on there nerves

Louie quickly went and Exchange the papers, luckily he didn’t get caught by anyone, for they where all to busy getting ready for bed.

He put the deed in his hoodie pocket and walked upstairs. 

He ‘got ready for bed’ with his siblings and webby and got tucked in.

About 30 minutes later he was sure his siblings where asleep and the whole house was asleep 

Louie then went out the window again. 

With a smile on his face he found himself in front of the trash yard.

He hopped the gate. 

One of the beagle boys glared at him “youre late” they said.

“Oh please, it just took a little longer for everyone to fall asleep, but if I’m a couple minutes off does it really matter?” Louie asked rhetorically.

The beagle boy thought about it then shrugged and let him in.

Ma beagle came out “well?” She asked.

Louie smiled and put his hand into his pocket, he got out the deed with a smile. 

He reached out the paper.

She took the deed with hast, she then looked over it, she read all of it a few times and examined it for a little.

“It’s... real” ma then said, shocked.

“Of course” Louie said. 

“You know” ma started “if you wanted to be a part of the gang?” She then asked. 

“Hmm” Louie thought “I’ll visit, but her now I think I have some other people Scrooge messed up to fix” Louie shrugged. 

“You’re free to visit any time you’d like” ma beagle said.

Louie nodded with a smile. 

Now.. who else.. maybe he’ll text goldie.

———

Everyone in mcduck manner was woken up to the sound of Scrooge screaming. 

“What is it?” Donald and Della rushed out to ask. They kids came out too, every kid except Louie.

“The deed got stolen” Scrooge then said.

“What?!” Everyone replied.

“Wasn’t there a whole lot of security?” Webby asked.

“Wasn’t it in a place only you knew?” Huey then asked.

“Yeah, it was but I just got noted that.. I don’t have the land anymore” Scrooge said “but the beagle boys do” Scrooge said.

“How can you do so sure it was the beagle boys? Maybe some wind came and blew it away, and someone got it?” Dewey asked.

“Uh the beagle boys have been after the deed for years of course it’s them” webby pointed out.

“It’s true” Della added.

“Oh, yeah I guess that does make sense” Dewey said. 

“Plus they told me, they own the town now” Scrooge said.

“Are you sure they didn’t make a fake one? Have you checked the deed place before?” Huey asked.

“Good thinking lad” Scrooge said. He then went off to where the deed always rested.

———

“It’s still there” Dewey pointed out.

“Yeah you’re right” Scrooge said with a confused face, walking closer to the paper, he put in the security so the alarms won’t go off when it realizes someone has token the paper off.

Scrooge grabbed the paper “this isn’t the deed?” He then said.

“What is it?” Huey asked. 

“It reads, ‘Hey Louie here sorry about your deed or whatever, but I think it rightfully belongs to ma beagle’ smily face” Scrooge said “what?” He then asked himself.

Everyone else looked confused.

“Is this a prank?” Della asked. 

“It might be, but it’s not like it a thing to make money so I don’t think so” Huey said.

“Plus didn’t you say someone told you you didn’t own the land anymore” webby pointed out.

“Oh no” everyone said together.


	2. The richest duck in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Louie gave the money to him and goldie instead.

“Okay now all you have to do is give the money to me” Scrooge said. 

“Hmm” Louie thought, it was concerning, but not uncharacteristic, that Louie had to think so hard about this.

“Come on lad” Scrooge said. 

Louie looked up, Scrooge, Della, his brothers, and Donald, launchpad and whoever else that should up here was looking at him. 

That made his decision harder, but hes still planing to go with it. “Mm no” he then says.

Everyone looks mildly shocked, they knew that would sound like something he would do, but at the same time they didn’t think he’d do it, but oddly enough Scrooge just laughed.

“Okay lad” Scrooge said, in Scrooge’s mind, this was a 10 year old kid who didn’t like to do work, there is no way he could ran a business for longer then a day, so might as well let him. 

Louie was confused, yet satisfied enough with that answer. 

———

Later that night louie got out his phone and went to go text. 

L: Heya aunt goldie

G: hey sharpie

L: guess who got the best scam

G: oh? What did you do this time? 

L: oh nothing much

L: only got all of the richest people here in duckberg to give there all there money to me, including Scrooge and Scrooge’s company

G: wait what? How’d you manage that??

L: one of Scrooge’s enemies was doing a weird bet thing, I got them to put all their money together with a bunch of other people and then they’d win the bet, but the problem was that they went by a fake name, so everyone’s, including Scrooges, money went to me, there ‘ Business partner’ 

G: sharpie you really do earn your nickname, that is the most Genius scheme that I’ve ever heard

L: I try

G: and you do a great job at it. 

L: but all of this does have a point, one I’m ten and don’t know how to run a company, two I definitely have enough money to spare in a certain gold scam artist.

L: so what do you say, want to take some of the money and company to rub in Scrooge’s face

G: do I ever, honestly Louie I don’t think I’ve ever felt happier 

L: see you tomorrow at 9? 

G: I’ll be there

Louie then turned off his phone and went to bed. 

———

Louie woke up

He yawned and got out of his bed, he got ready for the day and ate some food then walked outside. 

After a little bit of walking, and doing a few other things, It soon became 9.

Louie was outside of the money bin, he then saw a figure approach him. 

“Well if it isn’t Goldie” Louie said.

“Heya sharpie” Goldie then said.

“So, the business, I have the contact right here, you can get the business and a little less then half of the money, I keep the other money, which will mean we are both richer then Scrooge will ever be, because not only do we have his money but we also have his enemies money” louie then said, handing the contract over.

Goldie read over the contract a couple of times, then made sure it was real, it was real and there was nothing scam-y in it so she then sighed the contract. 

“Hey sharpie?” Goldie then asked

“Yeah?” Louie asked back.

“How’d you care to be parters and work together more often” gold said.

“I’d love that” Louie confessed.

“Well it seems that we’ll be seeing eachother more often” she smiled.

———

Later that day louie had been in and out of the money bin, Goldie was doing what she wanted and Louie had been doing things inside and outside, it was mostly just because it was the first day that there was a lot of work.

Louie had been outside at the time, he then saw Scrooge “ah hello lad, hope you enjoy running the company” he then said. 

“Actually I do” Louie said. 

Scrooge had a smile on his face, as he thought that Louie would soon not think like that, obviously a ten year old can’t run a business like this. “That so?” He said

“Yep” Louie then said 

Then finally Scrooge said “And you’re going to single handly run a company”asking rhetorically

“Me?! No no no, I think you might want to meet someone” Louie Said with a smirk, gesturing at the doors.

Scrooge was confused so then he walked in. The money bin was mostly the same, it don’t seem like Louie had fired anyone or anything like that. 

Scrooge walked and walked along until he reached his old office. 

Something weird was up, suddenly his old chair spun around and there came a face he never wanted to see in here “Goldie?!!” Scrooge yelled.

“Woah, no need to make a scene Scroogy, what’s wrong?” She asked with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Scrooge asked.

“You mean to ask what I am doing with my company?” She then corrected.

“Your company?” Scrooge asked.

“Louie said he got your business, but sense he’s ten he can’t really do much business stuff well, so I’m helping him out, also I basically own the company now” Goldie smiled

All Scrooge could do was stare blankly, there’s no way Louie outsmarted him too, Scrooge thought that one day in Louie would immediately give Scrooge everything back, because all that business stuff would be to hard, but Goldie, she could run a business, and at the very least find a way to keep it if she couldn’t, so this did frighten him.

“Speechless I see” Goldie said “outsmarted, dont underestimate little sharpie” Goldie smiled. 

The door then opened, Louie came in with a grin “so Scrooge I see you’ve found the new owner” Louie said 

“I have, and I’ll i must say is give me back my company!” Scrooge shouted.

“You’re the one who let me keep it” Louie said 

“And all you did is give it to a thief!” Scrooge pointed out. 

“Yeah, but it was my company I could give it to whoever, and I choose Goldie, but we are obviously not heartless, so you can keep your house and everything in it, which by the way there is a lot more money in there too, not even mentioning how much the things in there are worth, and your a popular enough name, you can get another job in no time or something” Louie said. 

Scrooge guessed that was right, he would still have a bunch of money because of everything and all the money in his house, and lots of people wanted to work with him, but that didn’t make up for all this, even though Scrooge did let Louie keep it. 

———

Later Scrooge went to the room with the rest of his family. 

“So” he started “I’m not getting the company back” he then said.

“What?!” Everyone was in a surprised shock emotion. 

“what you you mean? What happens with Louie?” Huey asked.

“Yeah you’d said he’d give it back in no time” Della pointed out.

“He gave it to Goldie, and there is no way that she’ll ever give it back” Scrooge said.

“Wait what? Why Goldie??” Everyone looked confused at each other. 

“What would Louie do with that lying, ste- you know what know that I mention it that does sound like someone Louie would hang out with” Dewey then said. 

“I’ve been outsmarted, somehow” Scrooge says.


End file.
